


Left Luggage

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Community: dw100, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Serial: s122 Time-Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan, at Heathrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> For dw100 prompt 'behind'.

They didn’t know what to do with her. Fair play, she didn’t know what to do with herself either.

Cry? Pretend she had a flight to catch? 

“Miss?”

She put on a smile. _Thanks, Doctor. Knew I was a nuisance, tagging along behind you. Suppose I didn’t keep up this time._

Had he not even noticed or had enough? Which was worse?

“Is there anything we can do?”

Tegan turned. “You could get me my job back. And let me use the phone.”

They looked at her.

“I need to tell someone about my aunt.”

Oh, yes: _Brave heart, Tegan._

***


End file.
